<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fulcrum by gemlins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662423">Fulcrum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlins/pseuds/gemlins'>gemlins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Warnings May Change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemlins/pseuds/gemlins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cruel world, she knew.  She also knew better than to ask for more than her lot: being a full time barmaid and a part time thief.  She helped where she could, bitterly accepted where she could not.  Feared the monsters lurking outside the walls.</p><p>But still - being near him, taking in his strength, his resolve - she couldn't help but hope for more.  For herself.  For him.  For humanity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know this has been a gajillion times, but I can't get enough. Figured I'd add my own spin on it - I'm fairly new here, so please let me know of any mistakes, 'cause no beta.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As far as missions go, Levi supposed this one didn’t suck as bad as <em>some</em> of the ones he’d been on. <br/>
<br/>
He was covered in significantly less viscera for one.  For two...</p>
<p>Actually, watching his target seemingly vanish once again, he decided that was the only perk.  He had been chasing her for several blocks now.  Frustration drove him as he hurdled a crate searching the area wildly for any sign that she’d been this way. </p>
<p>It was mostly luck he saw a flash of her disappear over the building at the end of the alley.  Gritting his teeth he launched himself onto the nearest fire escape to pursue.  Being covered in Titan guts was actually starting to look like the better option.</p>
<p>As he heaved himself onto the ledge, he cursed Erwin and anyone involved in the idiotic decision that he couldn't use his 3DMG, spewing some bullshit about “proper permits”.  Fucking assholes - the precious pearl clutchers of Mitras could kiss his ass, this target was pissing him off.</p>
<p>Looking ahead, he saw her running full tilt across the rooftop, nimbly weaving through the chimneys littering her path.  Pausing only to unholster his gun, he once again began the chase.</p>
<p>The rooftop came to an abrupt end and he saw her flail a bit to catch herself from falling.  At four stories up, she wouldn't make the jump down without at least a broken ankle - even if she tried, he’d be able to apprehend her without much struggle.</p>
<p>Breathing more heavily than he would like, Levi leveled his gun, aiming for her legs.  Erwin said to incapacitate, not eliminate - as long as her dumbass didn't fall over from the impact, mission complete.  He could almost feel the hot bath waiting for him at home - it’d been awhile since he worked up this much of a sweat.</p>
<p>“Oi,” He commanded to her back,  “Stay the fuck put.  I’d be lying if I said I didn't want to shoot you - you’ve been a pain in my fucking ass.”</p>
<p>Weariness tensed her shoulders as she glanced back at him, eyes hard, before her whole person slumped in a sigh.  His grip tightened on the gun as she threw her hands in the air in an over exaggerated show of surrender before turning on her heel. Levi didn't buy it for a second.</p>
<p>Not taking his eyes off her, he continued to advance as he got his first real look.  Covered head to toe in form fitting black cloth, the only part of her that was visible was the top of her face, dominated by her E/C eyes - they were intense, but more importantly - she didn’t seem worried in the least.  Was she delusional?</p>
<p>“Listen cunt, try anything and I will absolutely blow off your kneecaps.  I need you alive, not whole.” When she remained in the same position, he narrowed his eyes and slowly moved towards her. “On your knees. Now.”</p>
<p>In a split second her hands went from raised above her head to a mocking salute, and Levi pulled the trigger in a knee-jerk reaction.  The gun clicked, but there was no kickback.  No bullet, either.  </p>
<p>Levi could only chance a look at his gun before her fist, still clenched above her heart, propped up her middle finger in a different kind of salute. She leaned back before disappearing off the wall towards the ground below.</p>
<p>He threw the gun aside and charged after her, stopping abruptly at the edge.  Frantic coal eyes scoured below, before anger boiled low in his stomach - below was the city square, a crowd gathered that she’d be impossible to find in.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” His yell attracted a few glances up his way, but he paid them no mind as he walked back towards his defective gun.</p>
<p>Picking it up he inspected it more closely - something was obstructing the hammer.  Biting back another curse, he pried out a crumpled piece of paper.  Immediately he mentally retraced his steps - when did…</p>
<p>Then he remembered - walking down the street to his designated position when the mission began -</p>
<p>
  <em>A quick yelp and then she was on the ground.  Levi was a bit startled himself - he didn't even see her, so caught up in his mental rant about bullshit policies regarding 3DMG in city limits.  Visibly though, his face remained as stoic as ever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You should watch where you’re going.”  He bit out, offering his hand to the prone woman.  She accepted his hand reluctantly and he pulled her up.  He must have misjudged his strength because she was sent careening into his chest before she straightened herself.  He steadied her, scowling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sorry, t-thanks.”  She offered demurely, eyes not meeting his, before practically running away through the market. </em>
</p>
<p>The memory flooded back and he struggled to remember everything about her as possible but - there wasn't much.  H/C hair, about his height - that's it.  Fuck, that could be anyone.  </p>
<p><em>Fucking idiot</em> he cursed himself and he could almost hear Kenny lecturing him to always be on guard, even in a city like Mitras.  He began his climb down the building.</p>
<p>Especially in a city like Mitras, where there was less dirt and grime than poorer cities, but twice as much backstabbing.  </p>
<p>The urge to punch something strong, he made his way back to the rendezvous place - he was never going to hear the end of this.</p><hr/>
<p>As she moved through the crowd, F/N did her best to level her breathing and ignore the throbbing in her ankle.  This was not how she expected her day to go - Peter said it was an easy score, no muss, no fuss.  </p>
<p>She wasn't expecting the Walls-damned Survey Corp to be on her ass.  She could only wonder at this new move by the MPs - she hadn't caused enough recent trouble for the “Humanities Strongest Soldier” type treatment.  If she hadn’t thought ahead, recognizing him earlier in the market...  Wincing, she tried her best to even her gait and made for home;  Louis would know what to do.</p>
<p>She fought every instinct telling her to just bolt; it would be a dead giveaway.  As it was, she stood out in her unusual garb - switching out her mask and hood for a cap and spectacles, both swiped from nearby stalls, was the best she could do until she got somewhere safer.  She navigated the streets, avoiding khaki jackets as best she could.</p>
<p>“Honestly, it's unthinkable,”  She heard a voice start from a pair of drunk women walking a few yards ahead of her, “If those dirty free loaders think they deserve anything, then they should go back out and fight for Wall Maria themselves.”  Her serious expression dropped as she drunkenly stumbled, her friend giggling at her clumsiness.</p>
<p>Fists clenched, F/N bit her tongue.  Walking through downtown Mitras was always a struggle;  she would never understand the inhumanity of Wall Sinas' ignorance.  She pushed on - now was not the time.</p>
<p>She took the scenic route. Pausing only briefly to glance imperceptibly for any potential pursuers, she eventually turned down the street that housed Louis’ Pub.  The lanterns were running on fumes at this time of night, and the street was quiet.  The people of Mitras may be abhorrent but this Pub was the only exception, was home. She felt the tension leave her shoulders as she neared and saw it not swarmed by MPs.  Or the Corp.</p>
<p>A little bit more pep in her step, F/N nudged the doors open with her shoulder as she took off the hat and glasses, tossing them onto the first table inside.  The bar looked recently closed, most tables cleared and wiped down, chairs stacked on top.<br/>
<br/>
“Louis!”  She called to the doorway that led to the back, hearing her mentor moving around, “You will not believe the night I’ve had.  Any idea what I did to piss off the Survey Corp?  Had Captain Fucking<em> Levi </em>after me.  The runt almost had me - Do they seriously not have anything better to do?”  </p>
<p>Moving farther in, she leaned over the bar and grabbed a bottle, practiced hands flicking off the cap before taking a long swig. She savored the burn as she swallowed. When he didn’t round the corner to the main bar, she paused, bottle halfway to her lips, eyebrows furrowed.  What was he doing back there?<br/>
<br/>
“Louis?” She tried again. “Do you need he-”</p>
<p>Instinct was the only thing that saved her from the bullet, dropping to a crouch an instant before it flew by and lodged itself in the wall.  </p>
<p>“Tch.” </p>
<p>In an instant, she was back on her feet, but wasn't quick enough to dodge the hand on her neck thrusting her face first into the bar counter.  She felt bone give before the pain blinded her.  </p>
<p>Now falling, she threw her hands in front of her to catch herself before the floor did, and was rewarded with a heavy knee into her unprotected abdomen.</p>
<p>This time she did hit the floor, hard.  Dazed and winded, she groaned and sluggishly moved to roll over but was stopped by a knee pressing painfully into her back, her arm pulled behind her.  Her shoulder strained under the force and she bit back a whimper.  Panicking, her free arm flailed, searching the ground for <em>anything</em> to defend herself with.  The cool glass of the now broken liquor bottle grazed her fingers and she strained to reach it.</p>
<p>Ice flooded her veins and she froze at the bite of cold steel suddenly pressed against her throat.</p>
<p>“Try it and you’re dead.”</p>
<p>E/C eyes widened at the familiar voice.</p>
<p>“H-how-” She bit back a yelp when he pulled her arm further back, kicking the broken glass away from her reach.  Only the feel of his blade pressed against her throat stopped her from struggling - she felt fear crawling up her chest as helplessness settled in.  </p>
<p>“How’d we find you?”  Levi finished for her, voice mocking “Your buddy told us you’d be back here.”</p>
<p>Her mind raced, trying to think of who the hell would even know to look for her here - Peter?  No.  Peter was a fickle idiot, but he doesn't know about the pub.  Could it be - as best she could, her eyes looked towards the open door to the back.  There's no way Louis missed the noise of this very one sided fight.</p>
<p>F/N was pulled out of her thoughts when Levi leaned over her, the movement putting more force into his hold on her.  She winced.</p>
<p>“If you even twitch,” He hissed into her ear, increasing the pressure on the blade at her neck, “I’ll slit your fucking throat.  Understand?”</p>
<p>He paused long enough that she realized he was looking for an answer.  She nodded fearfully and he shoved into her once more for good measure before the blade was removed and her free arm was pulled behind her as well.</p>
<p>She heard the clink of metal and a second later, cool iron at her wrists.  </p>
<p>Face throbbing with a broken nose and likely concussion, F/N could only allow herself to be hoisted into one of the bar’s chairs, hands shackled behind her.  </p>
<p>Trying to get a grasp on the situation, she blinked through the spots in her vision and tried to breathe around the blood filling her sinuses.  Footsteps sounded to her left but trying to loll her head in that direction resulted in a nausea that she had to shut her eyes and breathe through.</p>
<p>Granted, she wouldn't mind throwing up on this dicks’ shoes - but still.  Not dignified, and she didn't fancy getting her ass beat again.</p>
<p>A hand in her hair pulled her head back painfully.</p>
<p>“Try anything and I’ll break your legs.”  Was hissed in her ear as warning when she heard additional footsteps signaling the arrival of someone new.</p>
<p>“Levi.” A commanding voice sounded, cutting through her delirium.  Nothing more was said, but she heard an annoyed tsk, and her hair was released, allowing her head to roll forward.</p>
<p>“I said to go easy.”  The new voice chided after a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>“You didn't have to chase her through half the city.” Levi deadpanned, nonplussed.  “She’s lucky I didn’t just shoot her.”</p>
<p><em>Not for lack of trying</em>, she thought bitterly, eyeing the bullet hole in the wall where her head had been moments prior.</p>
<p>A gentle touch on her arm startled her.  Squinting, she made out Louis' wrinkled face.  Pain splintered through her chest at the sight of him.  Louis looked the same as he always did, a much younger man stuck in an old man's body.  Only his white hair and shrunken frame gave away his age, he moved like a man 20 years his junior.  He was like a father to her - took her from Marie’s care and shaped her into something <em> human </em>.  Him selling her out was unfathomable, even as the evidence piled up.</p>
<p>“It’s ok F/N,” Louis said in his familiar soothing voice “Erwin’s a friend - please just listen to what he has to say...”</p>
<p>While she could only stare incredulously at her mentor, “Erwin” pulled up a chair in front of her.  Sitting down, he leaned forward, arms resting on his knees.  He seemed to be examining her and she felt like a specimen on one of the Military’s engineers tables;  she was being dissected.</p>
<p>Blood steadily leaking down her face, F/N’s gaze swiveled between her mentor and the blonde sitting across from her. Finally able to focus, the sight of his uniform was unmistakable.</p>
<p>Her head throbbed painfully and the reality of this betrayal finally hit.  White hot fury spurned her forward out of her seat, but she didn't get far - an iron hand on her shoulder shoved her forcefully back into the chair.  Once again, a blade was placed at her neck.</p>
<p>“Give me the excuse.”  Levi leaned in to speak from behind her.</p>
<p>Louis cast a cold gaze at him before turning to the seated newcomer. “Is this necessary?” He asked.</p>
<p>Erwin’s gaze hadn’t left her face.</p>
<p>“Yes, as unfortunate as it is.”  He started.  After searching her bloody face, he seemed to reach some conclusion and leaned back, casting a nod towards Levi at the same time.  The pressure of the blade left her throat, but F/N did not relax.  “She is still technically a criminal, and we cannot afford to be too trusting.”</p>
<p>Her scoff was interrupted by a cough.  Spitting out the blood that had drained into her throat, her eyes turned to Erwin.</p>
<p>“You would say that, Military Dog.” She tried her best to hold his gaze but looked away.  His eyes weren’t filled with the same ignorant spite she was used to, and it confused her. But he still had his attack dog break her nose so - fuck him anyway.</p>
<p>Erwin only nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes, I do say that.  You’re still a thief, however noble your cause may be.”  </p>
<p>E/C eyes shot up to once again lock with his blue ones, confusion coloring her features. </p>
<p>“You seem surprised.” He said as Louis moved to take a seat beside you both. “I’m very much aware of your motives, F/N L/N. To take from those who have too much and give to those who have-not.”</p>
<p>“If you’re so aware of my “noble” motives, why don’t you let me go?” She asked through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Erwin hummed low in his throat.</p>
<p>“In an ideal world, I would.”  He crossed his arms, gaze falling above to the ceiling in thought. “But then again, in an ideal world, there wouldn't be any have-nots to steal for.”</p>
<p>He trailed off, staring at something in the distance.</p>
<p>“But I digress,” he sighed, eyes once again landing on hers, “It's not an ideal world, and here we are.  It was either us or the MPs that would have caught you, and they lack the vision we do.”</p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” She spat, mind reeling. The revelation his words brought was a stone in her stomach.</p>
<p>“It means we could use someone with your particular skills.”  His gaze was piecing, but her dazed-incredulity allowed her to stare back. </p>
<p>F/N waited for the rest - for some kind of explanation to whatever the hell was happening, but when none came she cast her sights on Louis.</p>
<p>“Is this some kind of joke?”  She started, borderline hysterical, “Louis, please - tell me this is just you getting back at me for drinking from the top shelf.”</p>
<p>Louis’ gaze remained stoic, but still as gentle as she always remembered.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t a joke, F/N,” He began, running his hand over an old scratch in the bar table, “The Survey Corp needs our help.”</p>
<p>“The fuck they do!” She yelled in an uncharacteristic outburst, panic finally snapping something inside of her, “They’re backed by the government - which means they have fuck all to do with us, or anybody that doesn’t fit into their perfect society.  What could I possibly do for them that their pet fucking sociopath back here couldn’t?” She gestured behind her with a nod towards Levi, still standing sentinel at her back.  "Stop with this hero shtick and just turn me in already. There’s nowhere you can put me but in the ground that I wouldn’t eventually get out of<em> .” </em></p>
<p>Louis nodded empathetically.</p>
<p>“I understand your hesitation.  But we’ve done jobs for them before-”  He held up his hand when she went to interrupt, “Even if you didn't know it at the time.”</p>
<p>At her confusion, he finished: “Just - hear him out, ok?  I promise, our goals align, and I won’t let anything happen to you.  I wouldn't have called them here if I didn’t trust him.”</p>
<p>Erwin watched the exchange and nodded along.</p>
<p>“Indeed.  If it wasn’t us, the Military Policy would have eventually caught up to you-”  </p>
<p>“And they would have a field day with a pretty young thing like you,” came from behind her, and she paled at the implication.</p>
<p>“Enough, Levi,” Erwin scolded, voice tired, “But he’s unfortunately not wrong - captivity under the Survey Corps supervision would certainly be preferable to other branches.”</p>
<p>“I-I’m,” F/N began, nerves fried, imagination running wild.  Swallowing, she continued. “I’m not joining the Corp, if that's what you're after.  I’d rather whatever faces me inside the walls than…”  She trailed off.</p>
<p>“Than Titans?” Levi supplied helpfully, though his voice held spite. "Coward."</p>
<p>“Not all of us have a death wish, you suicidal little runt,” She craned her neck to look at him, fury and fear shining in her eyes.  “Or maybe you get off on watching your friends get ea-”</p>
<p>“Levi!”  Erwin shouted as the Captain started towards their captive, blade already in hand. “Enough.  Go wait for me out front.”</p>
<p>Levi stopped, but his brows furrowed at the command.</p>
<p>“Erwin, I don’t think-" He started, but was stopped by his Commander's sharp look.  Scoffing, he turned, slamming the door behind him as he left.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Captain Levi has more cause than most to hate Titans, and is still adjusting to his position.  I do not recommend antagonizing him.”  Erwin said.</p>
<p>“Noted.  I’m still not joining your suicide mission.”</p>
<p>Erwin sighed, shooting a glance at Louis that spoke more than F/N was unable to fully decipher.</p>
<p>“I’m not asking you to.”  He started, moving to remove something from his cloak, “In fact, the fact that you're not military is exactly what makes you perfect for this.”</p>
<p>He threw three stacks of bills onto the table to his right, each about a ½ inch thick.</p>
<p>“This is our sign-on offer - each job will warrant an additional fee, depending on it's difficulty.”</p>
<p>Y/N could only stare, slow to process his words.</p>
<p>“Seriously?  You want to hire me for a job?” She was incredulous, “And how are you going to explain <em> that </em> to your superiors, Mr. Military?” She asked, nodding towards the cash.</p>
<p>“More of a long term contract than a single job.  And we have funds designated to pay outside contractors.”</p>
<p>“Do you beat and shackle all your “outside contractors””?  F/N snarked.</p>
<p>Erwin's mouth quirked up.</p>
<p>“Only the particularly precocious ones.”</p>
<p>F/N gaped at his gall, making to speak. He held up his hand before she could start.</p>
<p>“Before you decide, I would like to be clear.  It is ultimately your decision, but if you refuse, we will hand you over to the military police for them to pursue whatever justice they see fit.”</p>
<p>F/Ns glare was heavy.</p>
<p>"Better get them over here then. I already told you I'm not fighting any Ti-"</p>
<p>"The jobs I need you to complete would take place inside the walls.  And if you're as good as they say, without any fighting at all."</p>
<p>At that she raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“What business could the Survey Corp have inside the walls, isn’t that the MPs jurisdiction?”  A beat when the thought came, “Did you get caught shacking up with someone's wife?  Need some good blackmail material to save your skin?”</p>
<p>“F/N.” Louis chided, but it had less impact on her than it would have a half hour ago before she knew he had <em> sold her out. </em></p>
<p>Erwin didn’t seem phased, however.</p>
<p>“It’s ok Louis.  You're not far off, actually - how much do you know about the politics behind the military?”  He asked, blue eyes calculating.</p>
<p>She paused at that, thinking.  When she didn’t have a response, Erwin continued.</p>
<p>“I don’t blame you for not knowing - it's a closely guarded government secret.  The everyday citizen knowing about any infighting could inspire dissent, which, as I’m sure you can understand, would be disastrous for how secular our way of life is.  Because of this secrecy, some branches are allowed to pursue...less savory interests without recourse.”</p>
<p>F/N hummed, bored.</p>
<p>“So our shady government continues to be shady - what does that have to do with me?”</p>
<p>Erwin nodded, “I need ammunition if the Survey Corp is to survive in such an environment.  Fight fire with fire, so to speak.  As Louis indicated, you’ve already helped us.  Do you remember the document you were tasked with stealing from a Nicholas Lovof last year?” </p>
<p>Her eyes shot to Louis accusingly.  Louis held up his hands in deference.  As far as she knew, that document was sold to an anonymous buyer on the black-market - she had no idea it was the military all long who was after it.</p>
<p>“Your efforts allowed us the funding needed to keep our soldiers alive, F/N.  And your work was impeccable - only the nature of the transaction tipped off my involvement to Lovof.”</p>
<p>As she continued to stare Louis down, Erwin continued.</p>
<p>“I’d like you to continue to help us.  But more importantly - help all of humanity.”</p>
<p>Sighing, tired E/C slid back over to Erwin as she visibly slumped.</p>
<p>“That's a pretty sales pitch you have there, but you’ll be just fine without me, <em> Commander </em>.  The refugees from Wall Maria, on the other hand, are starving as we speak.”</p>
<p>“Your methods of providing funds to feed the refugees are effective only in the short term, Ms. L/N.”  He countered, “With the Corp at full strength, we could take back Wall Maria.”</p>
<p>She sat up a bit straighter at that.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?  How is that even in the cards?”</p>
<p>“It's all hypothetical - but yes, one day the Corp hopes to reclaim what was taken from us.”  He leaned forward to deliver the final blow, “Like I said, our goals align.  Help me from outside the military, keep the Corp running, and the trodden and defeated can once again reclaim their old lives.”</p>
<p>F/N paused, trying to see the truth behind his bullshit, but she couldn’t disagree with him.  Taking back Wall Maria would help so many people.  Small heists here and there helped alleviate some of the bleeding - but this would be a huge win.</p>
<p>Slowly starting to nod, she faced Erwin once more.</p>
<p>“Ok - I don't disagree with you, <em> Erwin </em>.”  She said his name like a threat, reaching out to shake his hand.  The blondes eyes widened only fractionally.  He did not see her slip the cuffs.  “I’ll work for you, for now - but the second I see you cross over to the wrong side, to the side where gilded bullshit is worth more than human life, I’ll ruin you myself.”</p>
<p>His unnerving gaze never left her face, but he took her hand in a firm handshake.</p>
<p>“I look forward to working with you, Ms. L/N.  I know together we can do great things.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a Working Relationship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Reader settles into her new role as a thief turned spy;  its not all smooth sailing, however.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Non-con groping - Levi gets a bit handsy for a cover, reader isn't in on it at first.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It turns out “great things” amounted to digging up whatever dirt F/N could on the filthy rich.  It wasn’t particularly difficult - the rich and powerful had plenty they were trying to hide.  Their status granted them an inflated sense of security - and she exploited it to the fullest.  Six months she had been thwarting the nobilities best efforts to gut the Survey Corp funding.</p>
<p>Her latest mark had left his dirty laundry splayed across his desk; literally. F/N watched from her perch as the honorable Judge Forge pulled out of his mistress and tucked himself back into his pants.</p>
<p>Grimacing in disgust, F/N double checked the description of the woman against her sources - it was definitely Avery Lynch, daughter of Adam Lynch - a representative from Wall Rose and very influential in the courts.</p>
<p>Mission completed, then.  Honestly, mission completed 15 minutes ago when the pair stumbled into the judges office trying to eat each others face, but she needed to wait until the guards shift changed - which left her with another 30 minute wait.</p>
<p>Shifting uncomfortably at the bark digging into her back, the young thief-turned-spy opened her notebook to pen her report.  Apparently Erwin was a stickler for them - verbal communication of any pertinent information was avoided where they could.</p>
<p>F/N wondered if it had to do with the errand boy he sent back and forth.  Did Erwin not trust him to get the information right?  Or, more nefariously, was he worried he’d tamper with it?   She sure as shit wouldn’t put it past the runt. Her nose still throbbed in phantom pain every time she saw him.</p>
<p>She finished her report just as the sun began to set, tucking the sealed letter into her waistband. </p>
<p>Slipping down from the tree, she quietly made her way to the perimeters of the grounds, melting into the surrounding forest.</p>
<p>It still boggled her mind that these nobles had so much room - they could fit a farm to feed 100 people here.  The wound of injustice, slightly scabbed over, still itched and the more she was around these pigs the more she scratched at it.  If Erwin didn’t make good on his promise soon, she wouldn’t be able to stand it much longer.</p>
<p>Exiting the wall of trees behind an old tea shop, she brushed off the dirt from her dark cloak and made for the pub.  Irritable as she was, she wasn’t looking forward to a full shift behind the bar.</p>
<p>Walking through the familiar streets, she thought back to Avery Lynch and how fucked she was;  from what she could tell, the girl was half the judge’s age.  Barely legal, definitely not smart enough to realize the consequences of her actions.  If Judge Forge didn’t do whatever it was Erwin wanted, the poor girls life would be over.</p>
<p>It was unlikely the Judge wouldn’t comply though.  The implications would end his career overnight.  F/N wouldn’t lose any sleep over that.</p>
<p>Finally at the pub, she entered through the back door, still paranoid about homicidal assholes sneaking in behind her.</p>
<p>Louis greeted her almost right away, wiping a glass with a towel.</p>
<p>She still felt the sharp bite of betrayal when around him, but F/N had no real choice but to trust him. He was both her employer and landlord - not to mention the things he knew about her could get her hanged.</p>
<p>He was also her only friend.</p>
<p>“There you are. We’re swamped tonight,”  He began, “And your admirer is back, sat him in his regular corner.  Nice and secluded for the two of you.” Winking the man walked back out to the rowdy front, patrons already many drinks deep, even at the early hour.</p>
<p>Rolling her eyes, F/N pulled her apron off the hook, tying it off at her waist.  Taking a deep breath, she followed him out.</p>
<p>“I prefer my men less abusive, Louis,” She murmured only low enough for him to hear as she passed him, checking the board to see which table was sat first.  She hadn’t meant it to come out so harshly, but she saw him flinch slightly in guilt.</p>
<p>Knowing better than to approach her contact right away, she waited her tables like normal, charming her patrons into larger tips.</p>
<p>In the beginning, the idea of conducting business in the pub worried her. Mixing her two lives like that went against everything she had been taught.  You don’t shit where you sleep.  But Erwin had insisted, and Louis encouraged it, so she had no choice but to comply, as much as it set her on edge.  Apparently it was less suspicious for someone as recognized as “Humanity's Strongest Soldier” to be seen publicly and not in some dark alley.</p>
<p>In reality, her weekly meetings with Levi weren’t as awful as she first had first thought.  Sure, there was still a healthy dose of fear and caution on her part - the man had threatened to kill her, multiple times.  But as far as the bars regulars went, he was significantly more tolerable.</p>
<p>For one, he never seemed to drink - alcohol that is.  She’d admonish his lack of forethought at how suspicious it looks being the only sober one at a <em>pub</em>, but every week he proved her wrong with the confident stoicism he displayed calmly sipping away at his tea.  No one questioned him, or even paid him a second glance.</p>
<p>F/N for her part did her best to treat him like any other patron, with the addition of occasionally slipping him secret reports that would get them both executed if discovered.</p>
<p>That’s not to say she enjoyed his visits. Treating him like a regular patron also meant trying to start small talk - trying in that he shot down most of her attempts with one word answers or outright silence.  The only time she had been able to get more than a few words out of him was the night he had stayed until just before closing, about three months after their operation began.</p>
<p>Louis had already called it a night, and F/N was waiting on the last of their customers to finish up, getting a head start on cleaning.  Levi had critiqued how she was wiping down the tables.  Once she got over her shock, she had laughed at him, claiming that the alcohol on them killed any germs and anyone coming into this bar didn’t typically give a crud about a little stickiness.</p>
<p>He had tsked at her and launched into a rant about the benefits of a clean establishment for an <em>hour.</em>She would have been more annoyed at the tirade if he hadn't used that time to also demonstrate his suggestions by deep cleaning the bar.</p>
<p>They finished closing the pub much later than normal, but she couldn’t find it in her to complain when she somehow tricked this runt into doing her job for her.</p>
<p>After that, every so often he would stay past close to clean the bar.  She was eventually able to decipher by the tension in his shoulders when he would be staying.  Wherever she noticed the signs, she began kicking people out just a bit earlier; they were too drunk to notice, and she fancied getting to sleep at a normal time.</p>
<p>Levi never talked except to criticize her own efforts, before he moved to do it himself.  F/N was no saint - she took full advantage. </p>
<p>He either didn’t notice or didn't mind.</p>
<p>Today didn’t seem to be a bad day for him, glancing at him as she darted from table to table.  He looked relaxed - or, as relaxed as he ever looked.  He didn’t wear his uniform but instead a dark suit, complete with his signature cravat.</p>
<p>After helping three tables, she made for where he sat.  Not three steps in, the door opened to the front, and a group of three MPs strolled in.  They were in uniform but already deep in their drink, if their volume was anything to go by.  </p>
<p>Drunks she was used to coming in - but not once had the Military Police visited this bar.  It was far from the barracks and more importantly, too low class.  Her regulars weren’t usually locals, but those who worked in Mitras and stopped in to forget whatever shit they were made to do that day.</p>
<p>Briefly meeting her contacts' grey eyes, she forced a smile before turning to shout over her shoulder to the newcomers, “Seat yourselves and I’ll be right over!” Not missing the greasy smiles shot her way from the group, she continued to Levi’s table.</p>
<p>“Friends of yours?” She said around a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear to better eye the group. </p>
<p>“Hn. I’ll have a Black tea, thanks.”  He said with no inflection.  Confused, she could only play along.</p>
<p>“Ok?  I’ll go...get that then.”  When her confusion went unanswered, she made for behind the bar to apparently brew some tea.  Louis shot her a look, apparently just as lost as she was.  Was it just a coincidence, or were they already compromised?</p>
<p>Her mind raced with where she went wrong, moving mechanically.</p>
<p>The MPs sat themselves by the door, khaki jackets thrown on the back of their chairs.  She couldn’t avoid going over there for any longer without looking suspicious.  As the tea steeped, she made her way towards them, swallowing her building panic.</p>
<p>“Hello gentlemen, what can I get for you tonight?”  She asked, saccharine sweet even as she shook inside.</p>
<p>“Hmm, well I know what I want,” He slurred, salaciously looking her up and down, “but I don't think it's on the menu, sweetheart.”  The oldest one cackled, the stench of alcohol noticeable even inside the bar.  She pictured breaking a bottle over his head, but kept her smile up.</p>
<p>It had been awhile since she had been met with such boldness;  the patrons had been fairly well behaved recently.  Maybe it was the new cleaning regime. It’s tough to be filthy in a place where you could now literally eat off the floor.</p>
<p>“Shut up Stewart, you old pervert.”  His friend elbowed him, saving her from replying.  Mr. Chivalrous didn’t seem to want to look up from her chest, however.  He seemed only slightly more sober.  “We’ll both have an ale.”</p>
<p>“Make that three.”  The last MP grunted out.  The most sober of the three of them, he didn’t look at her at all when he ordered - his eyes were fixed to a point behind her.</p>
<p>Where Levi was sitting.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“Three ales, coming right up!”  She chirped, fighting her flight instinct and walking away at what she was pretty sure was a normal pace.</p>
<p>Heading back behind the bar, her eyes searched for Levi’s, but apparently whatever was on the table was more pressing than the actual military fucking police in her pub, tonight of all nights.</p>
<p>Tea finished, she walked back over to him as slowly as she could manage, all but throwing it onto the table, eyebrows raised in panicked inquiry.</p>
<p>Not meeting her gaze, he used his sleeve to wipe the edge of the cup clean - the asshole - and took a tentative sip.</p>
<p>Grimacing, he finally met her look.</p>
<p>“This is fucking disgusting.”  He stated and F/N was sure she was about to strangle him.</p>
<p>“Well, <em>sir</em>, this is a bar.”  She said around her teeth, sticky sweet smile still in place, “Tea isn’t exactly what we’re known for.”  <em>And it was good enough for you every other night, jerk. </em></p>
<p>“Make me another one.”  He demanded, pushing the cup away from him.</p>
<p>He was dead.  She was going to murder him.  Fuck Erwin, this shrimp had it coming.</p>
<p>At her silence, he looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised.</p>
<p>The look in his eyes however gave her pause - something was up.  F/N had no choice but to follow his lead.</p>
<p>Steaming, she snatched the cup from him, not even wincing when some of the hot liquid splashed over onto her fingers.</p>
<p>“Fine.”  She bit out, heading back to the bar, noisily dumping the mug into the sink and setting the water back onto boil.</p>
<p>Pouring out three glasses of ale, she made her way back over to what was now the rowdiest table in the pub - the MPs.</p>
<p>As she walked over, she noticed that even though they were supposedly in varying states of drunkenness, all three were casting surreptitious glances at Levi.</p>
<p>Placing their drinks on the table seemed to snap them out of it, redirecting their attention back to her.  Skillfully dodging their wandering hands, she shot them a smile and walked away to finish making Mr. Precious his tea.</p>
<p>Not sure what she was meant to do differently, she walked back to his table with it, brewed in the same manner as the last one.  The asshole needed to stop making a scene while they were surrounded by the ene-</p>
<p>Something caught on her foot and she stumbled forward, the tea filled mug flying out of her hand and…</p>
<p>Spilling all over Levi.</p>
<p>The entire bar froze at the commotion and all eyes were on the two of them.</p>
<p>“I-” she started, horrified - not only was this <em>not</em> conducive to what was meant to be a clandestine meeting, she was genuinely scared at the murderous look in his eyes.  Not too long ago, he had held a blade to her throat.</p>
<p>Louis came up beside her, clearing his throat.</p>
<p>“So sorry about that, sir.”  The older man mediated, “She can be a bit of a klutz, you see.  F/N, take this young man to the back and get him properly cleaned up.  I’ll take care of the spill here.”</p>
<p>Nodding, realization was slowly dawning on her.  This was the perfect opportunity to get him her report away from the watchful eyes of the MPs. </p>
<p>As she led him to the back however, it dawned on her that he had orchestrated this by deliberately <em>tripping her</em>.  Once they were through the doorway and out of sight from the main bar room, she turned to make her displeasure known, loudly.</p>
<p>She flinched back when he held one hand up to her mouth to keep her quiet, pulling her in by her arm with his other.</p>
<p>“Not here.”  He whispered, nodding towards the back door leading the alley before pulling her along behind him.</p>
<p>What a perfect place to commit murder, she thought darkly, glaring at the back of his stupid head.</p>
<p>As the door closed behind them, they both cast looks up and down the alley - they were alone.</p>
<p>“How did they find us?”  She started immediately, “Are we compromised?  If they know about the bar, I need to let Louis know.”</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>“They didn’t find us, they found me.”  He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, “The info you’ve been giving us has resulted in unprecedented wins for the Corp - other branches are starting to get suspicious.”  </p>
<p>“So they just guessed?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, looks like - I don’t think they suspect you yet, their eyes were on me the entire time.  Trying to see if I was meeting anyo-”</p>
<p>“Someone's coming.”  She interrupted in a rush, hearing footsteps.</p>
<p>Levi cursed, eyes darting for an easy exit - when he didn’t find one, his eyes turned back to her, calculating.</p>
<p>Too quick for her to follow, he grabbed her.  Hands rough, he twisted F/N around and slammed her face first into the wall, crowding in behind her.  One of his hands tangled in the hair above her neck, and he forced his knee between her legs.</p>
<p>“Get off!”  She yelled, struggling against his hold.</p>
<p>He didn’t let up, and she cursed at him, trying to push off the wall.  He slammed her back down, none too gently.  She was effectively pinned.</p>
<p>“Keep struggling,” He leaned in to breathe into her ear, voice a whisper, “In a second, nod, say ok.  Pretend I’m threatening you.  Force some tears, if you can.”</p>
<p><em>You are threatening me</em> she wanted to say, feeling as helpless as she did that night six months ago when they first met.  Tear’s weren’t that hard to come by as his front pressed against her back, rough brick digging into her cheek.  </p>
<p>“Nod.”  He commanded again in that harsh whisper, as the footsteps stopped at the end of the alley.</p>
<p>She did, wincing as the motion pulled against the hold he had on her hair.</p>
<p>“O-ok.”  She sniffled, eyes watery.</p>
<p>When nothing happened, Levi shoved his thigh up to meet the apex of her own at the same time he leaned in to bury his face in her neck, able to use her to hide his look at the end of the alley.</p>
<p>All three MPs stood at the end, two barely holding themselves upright.</p>
<p>“Bah - he's just fucking the whore from the bar.”  One of them said, waving at the pair, “Lucky asshole.”</p>
<p>Both Levi and F/N looked up, as if just noticing the newcomers.</p>
<p>Levi scowled.</p>
<p>“The fuck do you three want?”  He deadpanned, “Find your own, this one owes me for making a mess of my clothes.”</p>
<p>One of them - Stewart, she remembered him called - guffawed.</p>
<p>“Guess the rumors are true - you are a clean freak.”  He took a step forward, threateningly, “But that doesn’t seem fair to the poor missy, now does it?”</p>
<p>“Ah Stewart, don’t be jealous, let him have his fun,” His friend spoke up, “Survey Corp needs all the charity it can get.”</p>
<p>Levi grit his teeth as the two bickered, seemingly forgetting about him and the woman he currently had pinned.</p>
<p>Only his steel nerves stopped him from jumping when she grabbed his free hand, on the side facing away from the MPs.  F/N led his hand up her waist, passed her hips and then under her shirt.</p>
<p>Eyebrows raised high, he tried to guess at her intentions, but his mind had gone blank.  She pressed down on his hand and he braced himself to feel her the warm skin of her stomach - but felt the rough texture of paper instead.</p>
<p>The report.</p>
<p>He hid his smirk in her hair.</p>
<p>Eyeing the MPs and realizing they had all but forgotten about the two of them, he lifted it from her waist band and tucked it into his coat - besides the two of them, none were any the wiser.</p>
<p>The argument at the end of the alley was turning more lewd than his patience allowed, so he released her and shoved off the wall with a loud “Tsk.”  </p>
<p>“You shitheads ruined whatever mood there was.”  He walked up to them, pausing until F/N recovered and scurried back inside, the sound of the door locking behind her.  “Fuck out of my way.”</p>
<p>“The hell did you say to me, you little runt!?”  Stewart slurred, indignant, “I’ll kick your ass, punk!”</p>
<p>He attempted a swing at Levi, but missed so badly he stumbled over his own feet and fell on his face.</p>
<p>Cradling his broken nose, the fallen MP tried to stifle the flow of blood. Levi scoffed and walked out of the alley, eyes challenging the other two.  Neither seemed keen on avenging their friend.</p>
<p>Once out of sight, Levi walked a few blocks before doubling back.  It was unlikely the shitheads had gone back into the bar, but he couldn’t risk the Corps asset falling into their hands.</p>
<p>Approaching the pub, the MPs were nowhere in sight.  Through the window, he could see F/N behind the bar, slinging drinks and smiles at her regulars, as if she hadn’t just been assaulted.</p>
<p>Satisfied, he made his way back to barracks to deliver Erwin her latest findings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading!</p>
<p>xx Gems</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi discovers a problem, and sets out to solve it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as the door shut on the last customer, F/N locked it.  She threw her head back onto the wooden frame hard with a groan, eyes falling shut. This was the first time tonight she had to stand still.</p><p>“Rough night?”  Levi asked from behind his mug.  He was sitting in his normal corner, eyeing her exhausted form.</p><p>She only grunted in response.</p><p>Rough night was an understatement - it was Saturday, and while that always meant a night long rush, the merchants were also throwing a festival.  Even when it was standing room only, customers forced themselves into the pub to demand whatever their drink of choice was, throwing money at her before making their way back out into the busy street.  On top of that, Louis was still out, so she was entirely alone to deal with it.</p><p>The barmaid hadn’t had a second to breathe, let alone dedicate attention to her partner in crime, as it were.  Their close encounter with the Military Police had been just over a week ago, though she had seen him a few days prior when he delivered her new assignment.</p><p>Levi watched her for a beat longer before saying, “You’re not going to leave this shithole looking like this, are you?”</p><p>She cracked one E/C eye open at him before directing her gaze to the rest of the bar.  She bit back a curse when she took it in.</p><p>As busy as she was, she hadn’t noticed the state it was in.  Glasses and alcohol littered the floor, some of it coagulated and starting to become sticky.  She counted two tables turned over, and a broken chair leg - it was unclear where the rest of the chair was.</p><p>Even the walls had a layer of gunk on them.  F/N felt like she was about to cry.</p><p>He scoffed when she cast pleading eyes at him.</p><p>“Not a chance, brat.”  He shot her down, setting his cup down.  His table and the area around it remained miraculously spotless, as if his aura just emanated cleanliness.  </p><p>More likely, she guessed, his aura promised deadly retribution should anyone come too close.</p><p>“Please, Levi?”  She begged, pushing off the wall to come sit in front of him.  “This is totally your thing!” When he looked only nonplussed, she continued “There's no way I’ll get it all done before I pass out….just think of all the spots I’ll miss…”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “Sounds like a you problem - why would I give a shit about what your pub looks like?”</p><p>She sighed heavily, giving up on him.  The woman buried her head in her arms on the table, groaning.</p><p>“Fine, whatever.”  She mumbled through her arms, “I’ll do it myself...just need to rest my eyes for a minute.  Feel free to see yourself out.”</p><p>He shook his head in disgust, kicking the leg of her chair.</p><p>“Oi, we’re not done yet - I still need your report.” </p><p>“I didn’t have time to write it with Louis being out,” She whined.</p><p>“And where the fuck might Louis be?  Kinda shitty to leave your dumbass stuck with this crowd alone.”</p><p>F/N glanced up just enough to glare at him, “It’s not his fault, I had to fight him to stay home.  He’s in no state to be working.”</p><p>“What do you mean “in no state”?” He demanded.  She looked away.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.  Just - don't think lowly of him, ok?  He’d be here if he could.”</p><p>Levi grunted, shooting the last of his tea before noisily placing the mug back on the saucer.  Of course the idiot would defend the man who had sold her out less than a year ago.  He studied her for a minute before continuing.</p><p>“Fine.  I’ll help you.”  When her head shot up in surprised glee, he continued, “If you tell me what happened to your face.”</p><p>F/N's brows drew together in confusion, but the action pulled on the cut above her cheek and she was quickly reminded.  Her hand flew up to the swollen side of her face, flushing.  With the busyness of her night, she had totally forgotten.</p><p>It looked worse than it was - her cheekbone and right eye were slightly swollen, a shallow scabbed over cut just above the apple of her cheek.  The bruising didn’t look as bad as it had a couple days ago thankfully, but still showed as a faded ugly green. </p><p>Levi had spotted it the second he walked in, and he had been itching for answers ever since.  His irritation only grew when she was too busy to even spare him a greeting, throwing his typical order down in front of him with an apologetic frown before moving onto her next customer.</p><p>When she looked like she wouldn’t answer, he prompted, “Is that from the other night?  When I-”  He looked away, “When we had to shake the MPs?”</p><p>“No.”  She said, surprised he even cared, "Though you could have been nicer about it.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes at her petulant tone. </p><p>“I’ll remember that next time we’re about to be caught, interrogated and then executed.”  </p><p>When the woman wasn’t forthcoming with any more information, he leaned over the table to better inspect her injury.</p><p>F/N moved away when he got closer in alarm, but he stopped her with a firm hand on her chin, angling her face for a better view.  </p><p>“Did someone hit you?” He demanded, gently prodding at her cheekbone.  She hissed.</p><p>“Not on purpose.  I don't think.”  She yanked out of his grasp, pushing her chair back so as to be out of range. </p><p>“You don’t think.” He deadpanned.<br/>
 <br/>
“No it was - well, he was aiming for Louis, probably.”  When he still didn’t seem satisfied with her answer, she continued giving in.  “It was some drunk, ok?  He had had too much, and Louis cut him off which only pissed him off.  He got belligerent, and we had to kick him out.  Louis took the brunt of it, but I got hit trying to tear the guy off of him.”</p><p>A beat while he processed</p><p>“So what I’m getting here,” Levi drawled, drawing it out like she was a child, “Is that you let some drunk asshole sucker punch you?”</p><p>She felt her face heat in indignation.  Why was he saying it like it was her fault?  "I didn't <em>let</em> him do anything."  </p><p>He scoffed.</p><p>“Tell me you at least broke the fuckers arm.”  He said, frustrated.</p><p>“What?” She asked, alarmed, “No, of course not - other customers stepped in after that and dragged him out.  He was twice the size of me.”</p><p>That gave him pause.</p><p>“So?  Why should that matter?  I kick the shit out of people twice my size all the time.”  </p><p>“Yeah, but you’re you.”  She argued, and he felt warning bells begin to go off, “And I can’t do stuff like that.”</p><p>He stared at her for a minute, trying to see through a lie.  When he didn’t find one, he felt anger start to bubble up, mixed with alarm.</p><p>“Can’t do stuff like <em>what</em>?”  He asked, voice low.</p><p>She shifted uncomfortably, able to sense his mood change but not sure what had caused it.  She chose her next words carefully.</p><p>“Fighting stuff.”  When his gaze only got darker, she rushed to clarify, thinking that her lack of explanation was the problem, “I never needed to so I never learned, and I don’t think I’d even know how to start.  I mean, you had to have known this, you had me pinned in seco-”  She stopped abruptly when he held up one hand, the other pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.  There was a moment of silence as he processed what she was saying.</p><p>“Are you telling me,”  He began threateningly, his tone setting her on edge, “That we’ve been sending you, for months, into enemy territory... and you can’t even defend yourself?” </p><p>F/N would have been insulted if she wasn’t so terrified.</p><p>“I-”  her voice cracked a bit, so she cleared her throat, “I mean...yes?”</p><p>His hand slammed down on the table and she jumped.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?”  He growled at her, though she didn’t think the question was necessarily directed at her.  </p><p>“Look - it's not like I’ll ever need to know.”  She defended, adrenaline pumping and pride a little bruised, “No ones ever been able to catch me.”</p><p>He looked at her like she was stupid.</p><p>“<em>I</em> caught you, you idiot.”  His voice was exasperated. Then, more to himself, “How the hell did I not realize...you went down so easy, I just thought I surprised you.”</p><p>“You only caught me because you cheated.”  She bristled, sitting up straighter.  “If not for Louis, the last you’d have seen of me was on that rooftop.”</p><p>“And you think our enemies will play by your rules?” He countered, directing his fury back towards her.</p><p>“Well - no, but-”</p><p>“So what happens next time you're cornered, huh?  Next time someone sells your dumbass out and you get hit when your guard’s down?”</p><p>“It won’t happen, Levi, you’re not listening to me-”</p><p>“Shut the fuck up before I shut you up.” He leaned forward menacingly, and she immediately shrunk back.  At her fearful compliance, he sat back.  In a calmer but no less cold tone, “You should know how to at least defend yourself.  It’s a fucking miracle you’ve made it this far.”</p><p>She wouldn’t meet his gaze, staring at her hands as she picked at her nails.</p><p>“It’s a moot point, anyway,” She started quietly, “I don’t have anyone to teach me.”  </p><p>At his silence, icy fear clawed up her spine.</p><p>“You’re um-” She began, voice shaking, “You’re not going to tell Erwin, right?”</p><p>Tiredly, Levi sized her up. Despite this new development, she was honestly the best thief he had met. Given his history that wasn’t an easy feat - her ability to slip in and out of otherwise off access sites undetected was beyond even his own talents, and had been hugely beneficial to the Corps. But if he told Erwin that she was practically defenseless when they sent her to these places, that if she was ever caught she wouldn’t stand a chance against capture....</p><p>A captured spy was a liability, and not one the Survey Corp could afford.  </p><p>The Commander would cut her out.  And then, to tie up loose ends, he’d arrest her - maybe have his strongest soldier eliminate her so she couldn’t talk.</p><p>Levi could tell from the stiff way she held herself she realized what was at stake with her question.</p><p>He sighed, drumming his fingers on the table with one hand and leaning his head against the other.</p><p>“You’re not giving me much choice,”  He started, letting her hang for a beat when her eyes shot up to meet his in panic, “I’ll have to teach you.”</p><p>The thief’s fear melted into confusion and then into shock.  His lips quirked as he saw the emotions play out on her face. </p><p>“Wait, really?”</p><p>He gave her a blank look, bored.  “Just enough to keep you alive.”</p><p>She nodded, “Ok, yeah. Ok.” Her brain was still catching up, “Like...right now?”</p><p>He shook his head, exasperated. </p><p>“No, dumbass. You’re dead on your feet and this pub’s still filthy. I’ll meet you here tomorrow night, after close. ”</p><p>F/N groaned as she remembered the state of their surroundings, dragging herself to her feet.</p><p>“I almost forgot,” She sighed wistfully, imagining her warm bed.  Moving to go get the cleaning supplies, she waved at him over her shoulder. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. I’ll have the report, too.”</p><p>“Tch.”  He said, standing up and moving behind where she stood in front of the supplies closet, snatching a towel from her hand.  “Give me a rag, brat.  I’ll start on the walls.”</p><p>He ignored her surprised stare as he made good on his promise.</p>
<hr/><p>The next night, Levi found himself standing outside the door to Louis’ pub.  From the windowed entrance, he could see F/N with her back facing him;  she was pushing the bar’s tables to the sides of the room, muscles straining with the effort.</p><p>She had changed out of her regular day-job attire and was wearing the clothes he had first seen her in - black head to toe and easy to move around in.  Perfect for a spy, and perfect for what he had planned.</p><p>As he watched her flit back and forth to clear the room, Levi once again wondered why he was doing this.  Reporting her shortcomings to Erwin would be disastrous for her life expectancy, sure, but he wouldn’t ever have to sit in this shitty bar again.  He could get on with his life;  the Commanders pet project failing didn’t do anything but expose him to significantly less shitty tea.</p><p>But even as he tried to convince himself to turn home and right into Erwin’s office, he could only sigh.  He knew he wouldn’t do it, just like he knew the countless other times he had this argument with himself on the way over here.</p><p>It wasn’t out of compassion for the young thief.  If anything, her weakness grated on him, had him itching to just put her out of her own goddamn misery and end this charade.  She was barely tolerable and the less time spent in her presence, the better.</p><p>No, he had agreed to train her because he saw the potential.</p><p>It was a skill he developed at a young age - to see a seemingly harmless object and know that in his hands, it could become deadly.</p><p>The way she evaded him that night six months ago was like nothing he had encountered before - she hadn’t been wrong, only Louis tipping him and Erwin off got her caught.  Never before had he seen someone know the empty, quiet spaces in the world and melt into them as if she was nothing.</p><p>It was impressive, he would begrudgingly admit.  But more importantly, if honed, it would be <em>dangerous</em>.</p><p>Already was.  The information she had stolen for Erwin had brought the Corp back from monetary extinction.  He had her to thank for his shiny new 3DMG, traded up from his hand me down last generation model.  The person she could become is someone they wanted on their side.</p><p>But he also wasn’t an idiot - he wouldn’t teach her enough to kill him, or Erwin.  But just enough to give her a leg up should anyone try and fuck with her.</p><p>The Captain’s sigh was self deprecating as he watched her trip herself with a chair she was carrying, still not noticing him.  His and Erwin's safety probably wasn’t something he would have to worry about.</p><p>Levi rapped his knuckles on the glass, the door already locked to keep out any last minute bar flies.  She whipped around, waving when she saw him.</p><p>“Hi!” She chirped, opening the door and stepping aside, “I wasn’t sure if you’d actually come, but I got ready anyway.”</p><p>He grunted in response, throwing his jacket onto the bar counter.  She was bouncing lightly on her heels with nervous energy.  “You need to calm down.”</p><p>She flinched, but stopped bouncing.  He narrowed his eyes.  If this was going to work, he needed her focused - and right now she was practically quaking.</p><p>“If I wanted you dead brat, it would have already happened.”</p><p>“Of course,” She stuttered, “I know that.  Obviously.”  E/C eyes darted above his head, where there was still a bullet lodged.</p><p>Levi exhaled loudly in frustration.  Fine, he’d just have to show her what distraction would cost her.</p><p>“Get over here, stand in the middle of the room.”  She did obediently, “Good, now square up.  I’m going to come at you and your one job is to not get hit, understand?”</p><p>F/N paused with her fists halfway raised, staring at him wide-eyed, “H-huh? Wait, I’m not rea-”</p><p>He charged at her.  She dodged wildly to the right as he faked a swing with his left fist, only to be met with a kick to her side.</p><p>She was knocked over, crashing into the side of the bar hard.</p><p>Wincing, she sat up angrily.</p><p>“Ow - what the hell was that!?”  She yelled, fuming.  She recoiled back into the bar as he stalked towards her.</p><p>“That,” He answered, crouching down to be eye level, “was pathetic.  I knew it was bad, but shit.  There's not much to work with.  Your focus is abysmal,” he began listing, “You show your hand too easily and you fall like you <em>want</em> to break something.”</p><p>F/N did her best to hold her glare, but each new fault he listed broke her down a bit more.</p><p>“At least we know where to start,”  He sighed, standing up, “from the bottom.  Get up, stand in the middle and square up again.”</p><p>She hesitated again, fearful at him attacking her.  It only took a raised eyebrow before she compiled.</p><p>He studied her, before circling around to stand behind her.</p><p>“Your biggest advantage is that you’re light on your feet and fast, when you’re not being a klutz.  I've seen you do it to dodge the handsy drunks.  Use it - don’t stop moving.  Widen your stance,”  He kicked at her calf until satisfied her feet were in the right spot.  Then he turned her with a grip on her hips, “And turn so that your side faces your opponent - you want to take up the least amount of space as possible while still allowing for the greatest range of movement.”</p><p>He stepped back, before humming.  Coming around to face her again, he nodded once.</p><p>“Good.  Now, the tough part.  You need to learn how to read what your opponent’s doing before they do it.”  He rolled his sleeves up, cuffing them at the elbow. </p><p>“And how do I learn to do that?”  She asked, awkwardly shifting around in her new stance.</p><p>His eyes were feral, and she instinctively took a step back when she caught sight of them.</p><p>“Experience.”</p><p> </p><p>If she thought the first knockdown was bad, the next thirty or so were much worse.</p><p>Levi didn’t let up until just before dawn, when she finally managed to dodge one of his blows, turning to him in glee only to be met with him sweeping her legs out from under her.</p><p>She fell hard on her back, winded and glaring up at him.</p><p>“Don’t get cocky,” He said, looming over her, “Overconfidence will get you killed.”</p><p>He offered her a hand.  F/N rolled her eyes, but took it and he hauled her to her feet.</p><p>“Better, anyway.”  He decided, and she figured it was as much validation she was going to get, “We’ll call it a night.”</p><p>The thief nodded, finally letting herself feel the exhaustion rolling over her now that the immediate danger had passed. </p><p>Walking towards the pub’s cash drawer, she opened it, sliding out her report hidden under the bills and handing it to him.</p><p>He took it, nodding once in thanks.</p><p>“So,” She began casually, “now that I can defend myself, you won’t tell Erwin?”</p><p>Levi paused in putting on his jacket.</p><p>“You think you’re set after one lesson?”  He asked, incredulous, “Are you an idiot?  I wasn't even going at you with even a fraction of power - even the shittiest MPs would still fuck you up.”</p><p>F/N stared at him, mouth agape.</p><p>“Then what am I sup-”</p><p>“I’ll see you next week, brat.  You better not be distracted next time.”  He stated as if they had already agreed.  Not waiting to hear her arguments, he used the front door to leave.</p><p>She could only stare at where he was before moving to lock the door.  She stuck her tongue out at his back as she watched him turn the corner.</p><p>Making her way up to her apartment, she tenderly prodded one of her many bruises, groaning loudly at the thought of having to do it all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Roadblock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Levi has trust issues and reader is reminded of her position.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warnings: Mention of child abuse/slavery</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He almost doesn’t recognize her at first, in the light of day.  Usually, their meetings were at night, and she was dressed for work; be it barmaid or spy.  Now though, she’s wearing civilian clothes, hair done up and neat.  He can also see the defined muscles of her arms through her shawl, becoming more honed as the weeks of training go on.</p><p>The location is also unexpected- a small out of the way tea shop.  It also happened to be the only one that carried his preferred brand, so he’d frequent whenever leave allowed.</p><p>F/N’s talking to the owner at the counter when he enters, not noticing him.  Whatever it is must be interesting, neither of them look up at the bell.</p><p>Gritting his teeth at the sight of her, he hangs back.  Let her dig her grave first.</p><p>“This one?”  She points to a jar filled with loose leaves, “How long should it steep for?”</p><p>The shopkeep nods along, “That's the one - you’ll want to steep it in boiling water for 3 minutes, longer for a more mature taste.”</p><p>At her hesitation, the old man prompts with a twinkle in his eye, “It’s one of our most popular - sure to please any suitor.”</p><p>She scrambled to catch her wallet, almost dropping it in surprise.</p><p>“Oh- Oh no, nothing like that!”  From behind, Levi could only see the tips of her ears glow red. His stomach clenched at the thought of the endearing blush that was probably spreading across the bridge of her nose.  All for show as she continued to stutter out her cover story,  “It's for a, um, friend - I work at a bar, you see…”</p><p>“You serve tea….at a bar?”  The owner replied, skeptical.</p><p>F/N nodded frantically, ready to double down.  </p><p>“She serves <em> shitty </em> tea at a bar.”  Levi corrected, watching her violently startle at his voice.</p><p>“Levi!” The owner admonishes, recognizing him immediately, “You know you’re one of my favorite customers, but you can't talk to a lady like that.”</p><p>She had whipped around the second he spoke, eyes wide.  Levi wasn’t buying it for a second.</p><p>Roughly grabbing her arm, he shouted over his shoulder, “She ain’t no lady, old man.”  to the protesting shop owner as he forcibly dragged her outside.</p><p>“Pick another mark.” He deadpanned once they were outside, throwing her away from him.  Passerby's nervously shot them looks.</p><p>She stared at him for a beat, comprehending his words as she rubbed at where he had grabbed her with a wince.  Something like hurt crossed her face before quickly turning to rage.</p><p>“Fuck you, Levi.”  Her eyes blazed, and Levi raised a brow at her tone; he was used to her short temper, but she was usually smarter than to direct it at him.  He chalked it up to fear.  “I wasn’t going to <em> rob </em> him.  I was…” Her anger trailed off as she scrambled to explain, flushing. “Well, I was, um..”</p><p>“Convincing,” he snorted, “Get the hell out of here before I turn you in.  This shop’s off limits.”  </p><p>She could only stare at him.  Finding only condemnation and disgust in his eyes, she clenched her jaw and nodded.  </p><p>Eyes hard, she sent him one more glare before turning on her heel and all but storming down the street, fists clenched tightly at her side.</p><p>The Captain's eyes narrowed at her retreating back until she turned a corner. Once she was out of sight, he went back in; he still needed his tea.</p><p>“Yo, old man.  I’ll have my-”</p><p>“Levi!”  The old man started accusingly, “You can’t just scare aware my customers like that!”</p><p>“She wasn’t going to buy anything,” he scoffed, “She was casing you.”  At the blank look, he continued, "That woman's a known thief, she was going to steal from you.”</p><p>“Oh,” The old man deflated, taken aback “She seemed so earnest, too.  With a face like that, I really believed her.”</p><p>Levi hummed, “Yeah. I’m sure she came in with some bullshit story.  While you helped her, she looked for weaknesses.  Maybe even figured out where you keep your cash.”</p><p>“Yes, yes, she did have a story, now that you mention it.”  The old man nodded, putting it together, “Said she was looking for a brew for a thank you gift.  She seemed odd, but I thought she was just embarrassed to be buying tea for a suitor.”</p><p>Levi paused at that, then shook it off, squashing the thought.</p><p>“Yeah, any friends she has don’t drink tea.  You got scammed, old man.”</p><p>Sighing, the shopkeeper shook his head.</p><p>“Such a shame.  People these days, no honor.”  Moving back behind the counter, he continued, “But let me get you your regular - discounted, for your help.”</p><p>“Not necessary, but I wont say no.  Thanks.”</p>
<hr/><p>A week later and he found himself back at Louis’ pub, sitting in the same disgusting corner.</p><p>It was early - there were only a few men sitting down, getting a head start on the night.</p><p>Levi was staring so hard in disgust at the crumbs littering the table that he didn’t hear her come up until she cleared her throat.</p><p>If he was anyone else, he would have jumped.  Never before had someone been able to sneak up on him.</p><p>She didn’t miss his miniscule flinch though, and her eyebrows hit her hairline.  He scowled.</p><p>“Tea.” He bit out.</p><p>“We’re out,” she said with no inflection and offering no further explanation.</p><p>He stared.</p><p>“How the fuck can you be out?  Don’t you keep inventory or some shit?”</p><p>“Well,” F/N began, suddenly not meeting his eyes, “I went to go get more but I was unable to.”</p><p>“You were unable to?”  He deadpanned.</p><p>When she remained silently staring at the wall beside his head, he scoffed out something like a laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I ain’t buying it.  You expect me to believe that you were actually at that tea shop to buy tea?  Bullshit - whatever swill you were serving me before definitely didn’t come from that shop.”</p><p>“Believe whatever you want, we still don’t have any tea.”  Her face gave away nothing and Levi sighed, rubbing at his brow.  Whatever she was playing at was going to give him a migraine.</p><p>“Fine.” He bit out, “I’ll take an ale.  Make sure the glass is clean, or I’ll send it back.”</p><p>Brushing off his warning, she walked away to get his order.  He eyed her back wearily - something was off, but he couldn’t pin it on what.  She was pissed, sure, but at what?  Because he ruined her heist on the tea shop?  That was pennies to what Erwin was paying her, she needed to get over it.  </p><p>So what was it?  Did he hurt her pride?  She was a good thief, a fantastic spy - what could robbing an unassuming store add to her reputation?</p><p>
  <em> Could she really have been…? </em>
</p><p>No, he cut himself off.  She was a thief, plain and simple. She didn’t need another reason to steal.</p><p>Even as he thought it, his mind was already contradicting himself.  She was a thief - but so was he, not too long ago.  Worse than that, actually.  Isabel and Farlan had been too.  </p><p>And despite their initial meeting, she wasn’t as awful as some people he knew.  She was becoming almost tolerable, even.  Though her cleaning skills were abysmal. </p><p>That played to his benefit though, as he used the ritualistic cleaning of the pub to clear his head, especially after a particularly shitty expedition.  It also helped not being alone with the memories of his dead comrades.  And F/N let him, oftentimes staying up much later than she would have otherwise.</p><p>Not out of the goodness of her heart, Levi reminded himself.  He wasn’t an idiot - he saw her intentionally mucking up her cleanup to try and goad him into doing it for her.  Not that it ever stopped him.</p><p>Their spy was also surprisingly receptive to training - she caught on quick, and only complained when he was particularly brutal.  Even after only a few weeks, he was having a harder and harder time landing a hit on her - granted in a real fight she’d still be severely outmatched, but still.  Any disadvantage he could give their enemies, he would. </p><p>Sighing, he watched her make her way back to him, ale in hand.</p><p>“Here you are,” she said, placing it down with a forced smile.  Showmanship for any onlookers. “Anything else, sir?”</p><p>He narrowed his eyes.  Her fake sweetness always made him want to gag.  </p><p>“Sit.”  He commanded, kicking the chair across from him out.</p><p>Her eyes widened, though her smile didn’t drop.</p><p>“U-um,” She stuttered, moving her eyes to the other customers, “Are you sure that's-”</p><p>Rolling his eyes he nodded at the chair before commanding again, more sternly, “Sit.”</p><p>Immediately she sat, ankles crossed and not looking at him.  Satisfied, Levi reached for his pocket, pausing only briefly when he saw her start shaking.</p><p>She was still scared of him, he realized.  He supposed that was fair - he did threaten to slit her throat.  Still -</p><p>“It’s fine.  You’re just sweet talking a customer for a higher tip, no one will look twice.  You need to relax before some shithead gets the wrong idea.”  He pulled the letter out of his pocket slowly, letting her see clearly what it was before sliding it across to her.  She visibly relaxed.</p><p>“It's from our mutual friend,” He clarified, unnecessarily, “We’re going out of town for a few weeks. He has a job for you in the meantime.”</p><p>“Out of town,” She nodded, understanding, “Got it.  I’ll get what I can.”  She slid the letter into her apron and stood, hesitating.</p><p>“Something else?”  He asked, perturbed, taking a sip of his ale before grimacing at the taste.</p><p>She shot him one last look of irritation, then returned to serving the rest of her customers.  She wouldn’t stop by his table again until he had left.</p><p>As she cleared it off for the next guest, she smiled to herself at the generous stack of bills left under his half empty glass.</p>
<hr/><p>The job Erwin had for her was pretty easy, skill wise.  She had surveyed the property a few days prior, and she didn’t foresee any real challenge - security was weak, and the guards were overpaid noble brats. What's more, the mark literally had a ledger filled with his illegal dealings, shoddily hidden in a false drawer of his desk.  It would be suspicious if it wasn’t typical - the rich and powerful always thought they were untouchable.</p><p>However, as she copied down key transactions F/N quickly realized that this job was actually devastatingly hard - among other things, they were selling <em> people </em> - children, specifically.</p><p>With a rock in her gut, she re-read the log entry as memories hit her like a brick wall.  Trying to slow her harsh breathing, she dug crescent shaped cuts into her palms with her nails.  The pain brought her back to the present.</p><p>Swallowing hard, the young thief had barely made it out of the estate after copying the remaining logs.  The urge to destroy this monster was strong, and she’d start with this gaudy eyesore of a castle he had made off his <em> sales. </em>She could almost smell the smoke, could almost hear the crackle and pop as it burned to the ground.</p><p>The threat of Erwin turning her into the MPs when suspicions grew at why this particular merchant was targeted was the only thing stopping her.</p><p>Wasn’t going to stop her from strongly urging Erwin to do something about it in her report though.  </p><p>As she made her way back home, F/N felt drained.  This mission was done late - so late that it was early.  A night owl by nature, that fact didn’t bother her - but the quiet meant her mind kept journeying to the fringes of her memory, despite her best efforts at distraction.  Her fist clenched in anger, hissing as she aggravated the cuts on her hands.</p><p>The rich and powerful were used to getting what they wanted, no matter how fucked up it was.  She was living proof of that.  </p><p>The pub was dark when she arrived, Louis having closed on his own hours ago.  She took out her keys to unlock the back door.</p><p>“Oi.”  </p><p>The keys fell to the grime covered ground as she jumped.  The loud exhale behind her <em> could </em> have been mistaken for a laugh if she didn’t know better.</p><p>“Would you-!” She shouted, wincing at her volume in the quiet alley.  Voice dropping to a whisper she continued no less angry “Would you stop doing that?”</p><p>Levi was leaning against the wall, out of uniform but in a cloak with the hood pulled up.  She couldn’t see his face but she could feel the smirk.</p><p>“I’m here for your report.” His voice betrayed nothing, and it grated on her.</p><p>“Well, it's not done yet - I just got back.”  Pausing, she added, “You’re not supposed to be back until tomorrow.  Did the expedition end early?”</p><p>He was silent for a moment more before kicking off the wall, starting towards her.  She took a few steps back in alarm, but froze when he picked up her keys and held them up to her.</p><p>“Yes.  I’ll wait while you write it.” When she remained still, he gestured the keys to the door, waiting expectantly.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, she snatched them out of his hand, unlocking the door and letting them both into the dark bar.</p><p>Once they were both inside, F/N lit a lantern, heading towards the front. Taking one of the stacked chairs off the table and righting it, she sat.  </p><p>Levi, for all his big talk, looked lost now that he was inside.  He stood like a statue by the door to the back as she took out her notebook.</p><p>She tried ignoring him for a bit, but eventually grew agitated as she felt her anxiety spike at his looming presence.</p><p>“Would you sit down?”  She asked, annoyed.  She regretted it almost immediately, eyes darting back to her report.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow and she thought he would refuse - perhaps even violently, if their past was anything to go by - but eventually he sighed and righted one of the chairs at her table, sitting.  He undid his cloak and tossed it on the chair behind him.</p><p>It was an improvement, no matter how small, and F/N could feel herself relax.</p><p>Now she just had to write a report to Erwin detailing a <em> child slave ring </em> without losing her shit.</p><p>She wrote down the basics; who, where, when - but felt her mind blank on the what.</p><p>Levi noticed the hesitation immediately.</p><p>“That bad?”  He asked suddenly, and she almost dropped the pen at the suddenness of his question. </p><p>“Am I that obvious?” She sighed tiredly, leaning back in her chair rubbing at her face.</p><p>He snorted.</p><p>“For a spy, you have a shit poker face.”  Levi paused, before leaning towards her, “What did you find?”</p><p>“Not a spy - just a thief.”  She answered automatically, eying him warily.  Biting her lip, she debated telling him, not sure how much Erwin wanted him to know.</p><p>But, then again, Erwin did have him restrain and beat her, so…</p><p>F/N flipped the notebook open to her copies of the ledger, sliding it over to him.  The thought of saying it aloud made her want to vomit.</p><p>Levi eyed her for only a second more before turning the notebook to read.  He made it about two entries before his face twisted in disgust.</p><p>“Fuck.”  He cursed, pushing the notebook away from him.  He stood up suddenly, and it was a testament to how tired she was that F/N didn’t even look up.</p><p>Hearing the clink of bottles, she watched him dig around the bar before setting an open whiskey bottle in front of her.</p><p>F/N met his gaze as he sat back down with his own glass, already filled with the amber liquor.  </p><p>“No glass for me?” She asked.</p><p>“Last time I saw you drink, you seemed to prefer going straight to the source.” He nodded towards the bottle, downing his glass.</p><p>She stiffened at the memory.  It had been seconds before he tried to shoot her.  And then succeeded in breaking her nose.  Fortunately for him, she was too tired right now to be anything but grateful for something to dull her mind.</p><p>Taking up the bottle, she took a long pull before setting it back on the table loudly.</p><p>They were silent for a moment, Levi helping himself to another pour.  F/N took another drink.</p><p>She could feel him studying her.</p><p>“This bothers you.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Child slavery bothers me, asshole, yes.  Obviously.” She snapped back, stubbornly looking away.  Sometimes it still stung how lowly he thought of her.</p><p>“No,”  He continued, slowly, “This bothers <em> you. </em> It’s personal.”</p><p>F/N felt her entire body go rigid, hand clasped tightly around the whiskey bottle.</p><p>Levi’s grey eyes took it in, nodding once to himself as if he had his answer.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment.  F/N took another pull of the liquor and steeled her nerves, picking up her pen once again.</p><p>She wrote the details in a clinical manner, the whiskey making her memories a bit hazier.  It helped.  Levi didn’t ask anymore questions.</p><p>When she finished, she sealed it and slid it across the table to him.  She held it firm when he made to grab it.</p><p>At his raised eyebrow, she took a breath, not meeting his eyes.</p><p>“Tell me Erwin will do something.”  Her voice was quiet, but carried weight.  “Tell me that even if it doesn’t fit the Corps agenda, he won’t-” She swallowed, “He won't let them get away with this.”</p><p>Levi sighed, then set his jaw.</p><p>“That’s not our call to make.”  </p><p>Shock loosened her grip enough for him to pry the report from under her fingers.  He tucked it into his jacket, eyeing her warily.  </p><p>Her stunned silence lasted only for a moment more before rage gave way.</p><p>“So, what, we just let them get away with it?”  She was standing now, the chair falling loudly behind her, “What about the kids, Levi?  Do you know what they do-”  She cut herself off suddenly, a look of horror on her face as she found herself caught in her own memories.</p><p>“Do you know what they do to them?”  She began again, breathing heavily, eyes unfocused, “Whatever you’re picturing, it's worse, it's literal hell, and they don’t get it - they’re too young to understand why it's happening to them - and they can’t defend themselves. And you’re telling me that for all his big hero talk that Erwin could turn his back on them...?”</p><p>She was ranting now, but Levi let her get it out before countering, “Whatever he decides, he’ll have his reasons.”</p><p>F/N slammed her hand down on the table, the whiskey bottle toppling over and spilling on the impact.  His hand inched towards his knife on instinct.</p><p>“That's not good enough!  You think the kids they’re brutalizing give a shit about his reasons!?” </p><p>“You need to calm down.”  He ordered.  “Sit back down.”</p><p>She jammed a finger in his face, towering over where he still remained seated.</p><p>“I will not calm down - fuck Erwin for using the lives of children as a bargaining chip and <em> fuck you </em>for letting him.  If you won’t do something, then I’ll-”</p><p>F/N cut off in a gasp when he suddenly grabbed the wrist of the hand currently in his face and used it to lay her flat onto the table, arm twisted behind her.  It was a frustratingly familiar position, and she saw red at her own weakness.  Whiskey soaked her shirt as she tried to fight him off.  He waited patiently while she raged against him, his strength not letting up.  When she finally tired, breathing heavily and eyes still furious, he leaned in close, voice a menacing whisper from behind her.</p><p>“You’ll do what, F/N?”  He wasn’t taunting, but his voice was uncompromising, “Storm the castle, play at being the hero again?  At best you'll get yourself killed.  At worst, you compromise the Corp, compromise Erwin. If you do something against what he orders, he’ll have me kill you.  Or send you to the MPs, and then you’ll wish I did.  This isn’t a game, and we have exactly <em> zero </em> say in how this plays out.  Do you understand?”  </p><p>When he could still see the murder in her eyes, he sighed before easing his grip up, just slightly.</p><p>“Look - I get what this means to you.  And I understand the consequences if Erwin chooses not to act on this information.  For what it's worth - I’ll lobby for the end of this scumbag, in the most painful ways I can imagine.  But I need you to trust Erwin-”  when he felt her tense again, ready to fight, he tried again, “I need you to trust <em> me</em>.  Can you do that?”</p><p>There was a long silence.  Then F/N let her head rest fully against the table, looking away.  She nodded in defeat.</p><p>“Good.”  He stood up, pulling her with him and helping steady her.  She rubbed her wrist where bruises were already starting to form.</p><p>“I need to head out.  Can I trust you to not be an idiot until I get back?”  He asked, dusting his coat off and fastening his cloak.  When she didn’t answer, he shot her a warning look, frustration evident.  “I don’t want to hurt you F/N, but you won’t enjoy it if I need to leave you a reminder.”</p><p>The young woman flinched at the threat, but nodded joltingly.  “Yeah I got it, <em> Captain</em>.” She spit out.</p><p>Levi frowned, but could see she was taking this seriously; her fear left a bad taste in his mouth, but if the end result was her compliance, he’d take it.</p><p>“Good.  Get some rest - I’ll be back when we have a new mark.”  He called over his shoulder, leaving through the back and out into the night.</p><p>As soon as she heard the door close behind him, she collapsed to the floor, stifling her sobs into her hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>